UFO Interactive Games
|hq_location_city = City of Industry, California |hq_location_country = U.S. |parent = Tommo |website = www.ufointeractivegames.com }} UFO Interactive Games, based in City of Industry, California, is an American publisher of interactive video game content, developing on multiple platforms with a focus on original and mass-market gaming software.UFO Website, from corporate section As an official third party licensee of Nintendo of America and Sony Computer Entertainment of America, UFO Interactive Games has published numerous titles for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, Wii, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable consoles. The company has published titles which are designed to appeal to hardcore gamers and the general public, such as Raiden IV and Balloon Pop, and has also launched a line of titles tailored for more casual gamers, children and families. UFO Interactive Games also has long-standing relationships and affiliates with other developers in Asia and Europe.UFO Website, from corporate section Games Published by UFO Interactive Games *'PlayStation 3' **''Raiden IV: OverKill - PSN Digital'' **''Mamorukun Curse!'' **''Heavenly Guardian - PSN PS2 Classics'' **''GunShip - PSN PS1 Classics'' *'Xbox 360'Xbox 360 Games Published **''Raiden IV'' **''Way of the Samurai 3'' **''Rock of the Dead'' **''Scourge: Outbreak - XBLA'' *'PlayStation 2' **''Heavenly Guardian'' **''Raiden III'' *'PlayStation Portable'PlayStation Portable Games Published **''Chameleon: To Dye For!'' **''Dungeon Maker II: The Hidden War'' **''Warriors of The Lost Empire'' **''Elminage Original - PSN Digital'' *'Nintendo 3DS' **''Samurai Sword Destiny (eShop)'' **''Balloon Pop 2'' **''Zombie Slayer Diox'' **''Johnny Kung Fu'' *'Nintendo DS'Nintendo DS Games Published **''Chameleon: To Dye For!'' **''Chuck E. Cheese's Alien Defense Force **''Chuck E. Cheese's Arcade Room **''Chuck E. Cheese's Gameroom **''Chuck E. Cheese's Party Games **''Chuck E. Cheese's Playhouse **''Devilish: Ball Bounder'' **''Florist Shop'' **''Heavy Armor Brigade'' **''Interactive Storybook DS: Series 1'' **''Interactive Storybook DS: Series 2'' **''Interactive Storybook DS: Series 3'' **''Kurupoto Cool Cool Stars'' **''Monster Rancher DS'' **''Monster Racers'' **''Labyrinth'' **''OMG 26 -- Our Mini Games'' **''Professional Fisherman's Tour: Northern Hemisphere'' **''Rain Drops'' **''Reversal Challenge'' **''Rock Blast'' **''Smart Boy's Gameroom'' **''Smart Boy's Toy Club'' **''Smart Boy's Winter Wonderland'' **''Smart Girl's Party Game'' **''Smart Girl's Playhouse'' **''Smart Girl's Playhouse 2'' **''Smart Girl's Winter Wonderland'' **''Smart GIrl's Magical Book Club'' **''Smart Kid's Party Fun Pack'' **''Smart Kids Gameclub'' **''Sudokumania'' **''Underground Pool'' **''Underwater Attack'' *'Nintendo Wii'Nintendo Wii Games Published **''Anubis II'' **''Army Rescue'' **''Balloon Pop'' **''Chuck E. Cheese's Party Games **''Chuck E. Cheese's Sports Games **''Chuck E. Cheese's Super Collection **''Domino Rally'' **''GEON'' **''Heavenly Guardian'' **''Saint'' **''Spy Games: Elevator Mission'' **''The Monkey King: The Legend Begins'' **''Ultimate Shooting Collection'' *'Microsoft Windows' **''Fast Beat Loop Racer GT''https://www.ufointeractivegames.com/fastbeat-loopracer Awards *iParenting Media Award 2007iParenting Media Award, from iParenting *The National Parenting Center Seal of Approval Fall 2007The National Parenting Center, from TNPC *The National Parenting Center Seal of Approval Holiday 2007The National Parenting Center, from TNPC *Children's Technology Review Editor's Choice Award 2007UFO Family Awards, from awards section *The National Parenting Center Seal of Approval 2008The National Parenting Center, from TNPC References External links *UFO Interactive Games *UFO Family *IGN UFO Company Description *The Earth Times - First and Only Developmentally Appropriate Preschool Games *Mom Central Article Review *They Were Mesmerized! Article Review *Postcards From the Mothership Article Review Category:Video game companies established in 1999 Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Video game publishers